


In the Air Tonight

by alexme7_7



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Michael and Jeremy get stoned in Michael's basement.





	In the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen to music while you read, I HIGHLY suggest In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins

Of all the places to be on a Friday night, Jeremy would always favour Michael’s basement bedroom. Especially when it involved getting high as a kite. It was really the only place he would get high. Everything felt calmer in the familiar environment compared to smoking at a party. Jeremy didn’t smoke as much as Michael, mostly because he was too nervous to buy his own pot, so he would never turn down Michael’s offers to get high in his basement. Michael, after all, was one of the best parts. 

Senior year was nearly over and the thought of it made Jeremy’s stomach turn constantly. He had just found his place in high school, as weird as the circumstances behind it were, and now he was going to be forced to readjust again in college. But at least he would have Michael. The thought made Jeremy giggle a bit. Michael was always there. Michael was the best. Michael was so kind and funny, and his face was always so cute, and-

Michael nudged his shoulder, offering Jeremy the joint with a lazy smile as he exhaled smoke. The simple touch felt like a spark and he knew Michael must have felt it too, drawing his hand back quickly.

Something had been growing between them since last year. At first, Jeremy dismissed it. Shrugging it off as hero worship for Michael practically saving his ass from the squip. But it only got worse and it scared Jeremy to think about how it could ruin their friendship. Simple touches and looks from Michael, no different than before, were suddenly driving Jeremy crazy. The dreams only made it worse. He couldn’t ignore the dreams. But senior year came and suddenly, Jeremy could swear Michael’s looks and touches lingered more. Or maybe he was getting crazy desperate. Either way, he had Michael, and Jeremy was eternally thankful for that.

The room around him practically vibrated with music from Michael’s stitched-together fire hazard of a sound system. Phil Collin’s voice moved through the floor, through his beanbag chair, and into his body, making Jeremy feel warm as he passed the joint back to Michael.

They had already gone through two shared joints and one of Michael’s mixed tapes. Jeremy let his head fall back, enjoying the rhythm of the music, enjoying the rhythm of the joint being passed back and forth, enjoying Michael’s arm shifting lightly against his as he tapped along to the beat and sang along under his breath in between hits. Jeremy let his hand move over and rested it on the spot Michael was tapping at on his thigh, humming at the extra contact.

“I can feel it coming in the air tonight-” Michael’s voice trailed off as he looked to his friend with a tilted head and wide eyes, “Jeremy?”

Jeremy’s head titled up and he stared back, waiting for an Michael’s lips to continue to move. Michael had pretty lips. He had braces up until they were sophomores and now Michael’s teeth were so nice. Nice teeth behind pretty lips. Jeremy blew smoke towards Michael expectantly, questioningly, giggling when Michael’s face was obscured by smoke.

“Michael?”

“Could we maybe try something?” Michael sounded nervous, but excited. Nervous wasn’t something Jeremy associated with Michael, and he sat up to give Michael his full attention. His heart beat a bit faster, unsure of the direction this would take.

“Sure,” He took another quick hit before handing the joint back to Michael.

“I’ve kind of wanted to do this for a while,” Michael said, leaning closer.

“Okay?” Jeremy giggled nervously at Michael’s closeness, the way his eyes flickered down to Jeremy’s lips, and he was suddenly aware of dry feeling in this mouth.

“With you,”

“Okay,” His voice was softer now, beginning to understand. He absently licked at his lip.

 “Trust me?”

 “Of course.”

 “Awesome,” Michael chuckled breathlessly.

With that, Michael drew in a long pull from the joint, never breaking eye contact with Jeremy. He moved slightly to set it gently in the ashtray in front of them and leaned forward to be nose to nose with Jeremy. Michael’s eyes were dark and loud, in a way he had never quite seen before. The beat of the song seemed to take control of Jeremy’s heartbeat as Michael hesitated to close the gap, and his fingers twitched at his sides impatiently.

Slowly, agonizingly so, Michael’s hand found the back of Jeremy’s head and he closed his eyes at the soft touch. He tilted his face, letting his nose slide against Michael’s as they became unthinkably close. Michael’s skin felt smooth against his as they fell into each other, their lips finally meeting.

The touch was gentle. Michael smelled like Oreos up close, which Jeremy had never noticed before, but it somehow felt familiar.

Michael opened his mouth and Jeremy followed, letting smoke be pushed into his mouth as Michael’s fingers tangled into his hair. Jeremy drew the smoke in, letting it fill his lungs. His hands wandered to Michael’s soft shirt and he grabbed the fabric before hesitantly pulling his lips away from Michael’s to exhale. 

Both boys took a breath, a beat, a pause.

Michael’s lips somehow looked even prettier now, half open, a small gasp of air escaping.

Another breath, beat, pause.

Jeremy’s entire body burned and he licked at his lip. His hands were still grasping Michael’s shirt and he was hyperaware of Michael’s hand still resting on the back of his head. Phil Collins melted into Whitney Houston and Jeremy felt himself melt along with it, holding the fabric a bit tighter as if to ground himself in the slowly tilting room.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. No words came to mind. Or maybe too many did and he just couldn’t settle on the right ones to properly describe what he felt in that moment. His mind spun in the best way possible. The beat of the new song worked at a pace Jeremy struggled to keep up with.

Michael looked at him fondly, almost shy, and Jeremy couldn’t look away. Before he could take another breath, Michael was pulling Jeremy on top of him, falling back on the ground beside the beanbags. Before Jeremy could fall fully on top of Michael, he braced himself above his friend, a hand on either side of his body.

From their new position, the boys shared a look and giggled in the slight pause. Jeremy bit his lip looking down at Michael. Indescribable Michael. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the boy’s nose. Pulling back until Michael moved up to capture him in a deep kiss. Their lips pressed together, making the music fade out slightly, and Jeremy can hear their breathing, Michael’s breathing mixed in with his own. It was almost intoxicating.

“Michael,” Jeremy breathed, pulling back for air reluctantly. Their lips made a smacking noise when they parted and it echoed in Jeremy’s head.

Michael moved his arms to Jeremy’s hips, taking advantage of the pause, and carefully rolled them over, reversing their positions.

Jeremy was breathless for a moment. He might have blacked out a bit. The pressure of the cold, carpeted floor felt nice and he was closer to the music. Michael looked otherworldly above him. His hair was messy, his glasses skewed, his pupils blown making the dark brown look black. Jeremy’s eyes closed and he became aware of the pressure of Michael on top of him, solid and warm.

Michael’s glasses fell off his face and onto Jeremy as he leaned forward. Both stifled laughter and Jeremy pushed them aside, under Michael’s bed. Michael continued his descent and kissed him again, pressing him deeper into the floor. His hand blindly reached out for Jeremy’s, and Jeremy took it earnestly, giving it a squeeze. Michael squeezed back before roughly pinning it above Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy pressed back against Michael’s beautiful lips, the kisses becoming hungrier as their mouths opened again. Having been friends for so long, it felt like one of the last unexplored places between them.

Desperate to retaliate, Jeremy brought his hand to the back of Michael’s head and threaded it through his hair. The touch was gentle at first, but then he took a sharp tug at it. Much to Jeremy’s hazy delight, he felt Michael moan into his mouth and swore he could feel it reverberate throughout his entire body, an even better vibration than the music.

“Jeremy,” Michael’s voice was low and needy, pressing heavy kissed to Jeremy’s jaw as the boy squirmed beneath him, making quiet noises at each touch.

Jeremy moved his leg up slowly, putting pressure at Michael’s groin and Michael almost fell on top of him at the slight touch, a low curse escaping.

Michael bit at his jaw, then at Jeremy’s earlobe, making Jeremy gasp. Michael let himself lie flush against Jeremy, seemingly desperate to be as close to him as possible. Suddenly, the two boys were moving against each other desperately.

Jeremy grabbed at the back of Michael’s t-shirt, letting his hands wander under the fabric, and Michael moving a hand to brush at Jeremy’s waistband.

They were desperate to find a rhythm, to match with the song, find something more to satisfy them. Jeremy knew Michael could feel how hard he was through his pants, and Michael was pressed against Jeremy’s thigh in a way that threatened to derail his already scattered mind.

Jeremy pushed himself up to rub against Michael, who moved back against Jeremy’s raised leg.

Breathy, desperate moans from both boys filled the air with the last strains of Whitney Houston. Whitney Houston turned to Bob Marley and Jeremy smiled as he rocked against Michael, who left marks on his collarbone.

Desperate to keep kissing Jeremy, to bring their lips together again, Michael grabbed at Jeremy’s shirt and pulled him back up. They readjusted quickly, sitting on top of each other, interlocked, pressing against each other in any way they could. Their lips met again, and the wet sounds of them pressing together made Jeremy shudder.

Michael whined as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy, attempting to pull him closer, pressing his mouth to Jeremy’s and rolling his hips, making Jeremy gasp. They were so close, closer than they had ever been, but it wasn’t enough. Slowly, regretfully, Jeremy pulled back, smiling when Michael tried to follow. Their breathing seemed to sync as Jeremy ran his hands down Michael’s chest.

“Michael,” His voice sounded rough and strained, and he pushed against Michael, almost embarrassed, “I need…”

“Yeah?”

“C-can we…” His hand wandered between his thighs, hovering, and Michael’s gazed followed, “Could you?”

“God, yes.”

The was the only prompting Jeremy needed. He pushed away from Michael to slide his pants and boxers off, Michael following his lead, taking off his shirt as well.

Just when Jeremy thought Michael couldn’t get any more beautiful. He breath caught, his mouth watered, and all thoughts of his own building pressure flew out his mind. Before Michael could protest, Jeremy pushed him back into one of the beanbag chairs and settled himself between Michael’s legs on his knees.

“Holy fuck, Jere,” Michael breathed, his thighs shaking, the beanbag chair making noise under his shifting body.

Without word or hesitation, Jeremy went down on Michael. He had thought about it before, too many times, but this was something he couldn’t have imagined. Michael tasted so good, he felt so perfect and he pushed desperately against Jeremy’s mouth as Jeremy moved up and down.

And the sounds, _fuck_ , the sounds Michael made. Barely concealed whimpers and moans as he fell apart under Jeremy. The moans mixed with the vibration of the music, and Jeremy moved in time with both.

Michael came without warning and a choked gasp, making Jeremy lift his head up, letting his mouth pop off Michael’s dripping cock. He wanted, needed to see the pleasure he gave Michael.

Michael. Head tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut, his whole body shaking, his chest moving up and down. Jeremy was in awe. He brought his hands up to rub absently at Michaels hips as he came down from his orgasm.

Panting, Michael raised his head. He hummed, pleased at the sight of Jeremy’s wet mouth and sat forward, letting his tongue follow the dripping come from Jeremy’s neck to his lips, biting before pulling away.

“Your turn,” He laughed quietly at Jeremy’s small whimper.

The awareness of the ache of his own dick came rushing back to Jeremy. He wouldn’t last long but he needed to be touched. He needed Michael to touch him.  

“Please, Michael,” Jeremy moved to fall back onto the other beanbag, resisting the urge to finish it himself.

The low beat of the song almost taunted Jeremy, he could feel it pressing against him in all the wrong ways.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Michael teased, moving between Jeremy’s legs.

Slowly, Michael pressed kisses down Jeremy’s stomach taking his sweet time, making Jeremy writhe and swear. In that moment, he swore he hated and loved Michael more than he ever had.

Finally, Michael brought his tongue to the tip of Jeremy’s cock, carefully moving down to take Jeremy all in his mouth.

Jeremy grabbed at Michael’s hair, pulling, steadying himself as his hips bucked. The moment Michael started to move, Jeremy saw stars, stifling moans by biting on his free hand. Michael road out his orgasm with him and Jeremy gave up trying to quiet himself. His high moans through his heaving breaths filled the air as Michael continued the stimulation, mercilessly moving, swallowing, drinking Jeremy in until his body went limp.

Jeremy’s eyes watered as he looked up to the ceiling. Bob Marley faded and was replaced with The Human League. His ears were ringing. Michael leaned into his field of view, kneeling at his head. Jeremy took in Michael’s moving lips, unable to make out the sound. They were red, flushed like Michael’s cheeks.

“Jeremy?”

Jeremy blinked once, he could hear Michael’s voice again.

“Michael?”

“Fuck,”

“Yeah,”

The boys grinned and giggled, Michael’s dimples making Jeremy flush slightly.                                    

That just fucking happened.

Michael held out a hand to Jeremy and they both slowly rose to their feet. The ground shifted, and they stumbled, Jeremy leaning into Michael’s bare body. Managing to make it the three feet to Michael’s bed, they let themselves fall into it.

Slow shuffling ensued as they moved to a comfortable position on the bed beside each other, their hands still intertwined. As Jeremy felt himself falling asleep, he placed a small kiss on to Michael’s shoulder, feeling Michael’s squeeze his hand before they both drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I thrive off of feedback, and would love to hear your thoughts, constructive criticisms, etc either in the comments or at my tumblr - slaygoldponyboy.  
> I might write something more for this a little later, we will see :)


End file.
